Be Nice, Billy
by Gonebatty32
Summary: I got the inspiration for this story from looking at a Pop vinyl figure of Billy from Saw. It is the softer side of Billy and Jigsaw. Enjoy!


Chapter 1

It was the end of spring break, and Janice Warner waved to her friends, standing in a semi circle around Jamie's locker. Her friend, Lonnie, signaled her over.

"...And although it was scary at first," Jamie continued. "It was actually...kinda fun. He actually ended up being...well, kind of nice."

"What's she talking about?" Janice whispered to Lonnie.

"The Jigsaw killer," Lonnie whispered. "Now be quiet!"

"Everyone's so afraid of him," Jamie said. "But in think he's just a misunderstood, lonely man."

Janice couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she had to say something.

"Jamie," Janice said. "He's not a nice, misunderstood man. He's a killer psychopath!"

"Now that's not fair," Jamie said. "He never actually killed anyone. And when I was there, I never even got hurt! Well, maybe a few burns on my skin, but that's all."

"You see?" Janice asked, looking around at her friends. "The man's psychotic!"

"Janice," Jamie said. "It was my fault! Jigsaw made cookies for the survivors, and I burned myself on the cookie sheet!"

The bell for first period rang, and Jamie and her friends dispersed to their various classes.

All through the day, Janice could not concentrate. The Jigsaw killer kind of nice? After all those stories she heard, she couldn't believe it. And she was almost positive he never baked cookies.

After the last bell Janice caught up with Jamie.

"So," Janice said, keeping pace with Jamie. "You want to tell me more about your experience?"

"You can come to Mr. Jig's focus group tonight and hear about it first hand," Jamie said.

"Mr. Jig?" Janice asked. "Who's that?"

"Oh," Jamie said. "That's what Jigsaw wanted us to call him. He's very informal."

"I don't know," Janice said nervously. "I mean, we're talking about a wanted killer here."

Jamie glared at Janice.

"Oh I'm sorry," Janice said rolling her eyes. "Wanted crazy person."

"Just come to the group tonight at 7:30, Jamie said. "You might be surprised."

"Where is this 'focus group' of yours?" Janice asked, making air quotations for emphasis.

"In the old shoe shack building on main street," Jamie responded.

Janice ' s mouth went dry. "But that building's abandoned," Janice said.

"Duh!" Jamie responded. "Everyone knows that. It's kind of...Jigsaw's warehouse."

"Warehouse? " Janice asked nervously. Her mind was suddenly filled with insidious traps, blood, guts, and people screaming.

The two reached the exit, where Jamie paused briefly.

"Don't worry," Jamie said, putting a comforting hand on Janice shoulder. "No harm will come to you, I promise!"

The two hugged and as Janice walked to her car, Jamie lingered behind, lowering her head to hide a sadistic smile.

Chapter 2

Janice looked at the lock. 6:55, which meant she didn't have much more time to decide whether or not she should go to the special meeting or not.

Her stomach groaned and she suddenly felt slightly dizzy. Jamie was hiding something, she had to be. After all, she read the headlines about Jigsaw. She saw the gory details on the news. The bloody traps, the dead bodies, something just wasn't adding up.

Jamie seemed like such a nice girl who was happy in life, hardly someone that Jigsaw would choose as a victim for his sick games. Then again, what did she know? She did claim to have witnessed the events first hand, and there were so few survivors left after the Jigsaw's games. No survivors that have spoken out anyways. Besides, Jamie had nothing to gain by lying about this Jigsaw, did she?

Janice picked up her pencil and tried to focus on her homework. It was just a meeting, she thought, there should be no harm in that. She got her coat and went out to her car.

She got there at 7:20, and as she arrived she was surprised to find Jamie waiting by the door for her.

"I'm so glad you made it, Jamie said, taking her hand and leading them to a seat. "Come on, Billy should be out at any minute!"

"Billy?" Janice asked as the two sat down. "Who's Billy?"

"Shhh," Jamie said as the lights dimmed. "Here he comes!" There was a squeaking sound as a mysterious little figure came out to meet the group, pedaling a tricycle. It was a little wooden puppet with a white painted face and red spirals on both cheeks. Although at first disturbing, it actually almost looked cute.

"Who wants to play a game?" Billy asked in a threatening voice."

"I brought yhatzee," one voice called out.

Billy put his head in his hand. "I don't mean that kind of game," Billy said.

"I also brought Clue and Battleship," The voice said.

"Ok everyone shut up," Billy said, frustrated. There was a hissing sound as a strange smell started to permeate the air.

"I'm filling the room with ether," Billy said. "You'll all be asleep in a matter of minutes, and then the fun can begin!"

The first thing she saw before she blacked out was a man in a pig mask coming to take her.

Chapter 3

Janice started to come to, having only the haziest recollections of what was going on. She looked over to see her friend jamie handcuffed to a railing. She tried to scratch her nose but Janice found that she was also handcuffed.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god," Jamie said. We're trapped in one of the Jigsaw Killer's traps!"

"Don't worry about it," Jamie said.

"Don't worry?" Janice retorted. "Just look where we are! we're in one of Jigsaw's horrible traps, handcuffed to these poles, and are those saws on the ground that I see?"

"I said calm down Janice," Jamie said. just calm down and I promise that will get you out of here."

"How could you do this to me?" Janice asked furiously. "Did you even know what was going to happen to us? I mean I thought we were friends!"

"Listen," Jamie said. "It's really easy to get out of these traps. Look behind you. Do you see that little gap there in your pole?"

"No," Janice said with panic in her voice. I don't see it at all."

"It's a barely perceptible hairline fracture," Jamie said. "Do you see it now?"

Janice looked at the pool as close as she could, which was hard because the handcuffs were rubbing on her is quite severely. However when she looked closer she did see the hairline fracture that jamie was talking about. "Now what?" Janice asked. It still doesn't look very easy to get out of!"

"Oh but it is!" Jamie exclaimed. "Trust me on this one and just watch what I do!"

Jamie wiggled her handcuffs slowly and delicately thru the hairline fracture then pulled hard. After that she was free from the pole, or at least her arms were.

She then stepped over the handcuffs, walked over to a key in the center and unlocked herself. Then she went over to Janice and helped her with her cuffs. Wow that was easy," Janice said. "But don't you think that jigsaw is going to find out what happened soon?"

"Not necessarily," Jamie answered, taking a crude stick figure drawing of two girls handcuffed to the poles out of her pocket.

"Oh come on," Janice said. "You think that Jigsaw will be fooled by that? Get serious!"

"Janice look," Jamie said. "Jigsaw has a whole bunch of rooms that he has to check on, which only gives him time for a quick glance into each of the rooms now and then.

All of a sudden, they heard a creepy, deep voice say, "Ah, come on, guys! Don't tell me you all escaped already!"

Chapter 4

Everyone was invited to come into the main room. They looked around in nervous silence for awhile until Billy, Jigsaw's strange puppet, pedaled in to greet the scared guests.

"Usually I'd congratulate you all," Billy said. "But right now I'm feeling just...well...a little disappointed."

Billy pointed to one of the guests.

"You there," Billy said to him. "How did you escape the room with deadly gas?"

"Gas?" The man questioned. "It was actually febreeze. Rather pleasant really!"

"And you," Billy said to another guest. "How did you escape my chair of death?"

"You mean the lazy boy?" Asked the female guest.

"Wait a minute," Billy said. "That means...grandma, no!" Billy hung his head in shame.

"It guess I've been losing my touch lately," Billy said dejectedly as he pedaled sadly out of the room. "You're all free to go!"

"Wait!" Janice exclaimed, causing Billy to stop.

"Yes?" Billy asked.

"I was actually really afraid," Janice said.

Everyone nodded or said yes in agreement.

"Do you all value your lives more now?" Billy asked the group.

Everyone gave Billy their agreement again.

"Ok," Billy said. "Could you all grab a bucket of fake blood and throw it on the floors and walls for me? This isn't one of my best days!"

So the group made all the rooms look bloody and messy, even throwing in some fake limbs for good measure. Afterwards, Jigsaw himself made everyone cookies! Only a few of them had hidden razor blades in them.

"Oh Jigsaw," Jamie said as a few in the group dropped dead. "You still got it!"

Everyone had a good laugh over that.

The end


End file.
